


假日

by yxc199



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxc199/pseuds/yxc199
Summary: 假日就应该做一些有趣的事情
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 8





	假日

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年8月粉丝节实体无料小册子之一

这是一个极为难得的假日，艾默里克没有像其他人一样涌入酒馆，而是决定在宿舍里度过闲暇的一天。

这也是多日的阴雨后迎来的第一个晴天，植物伸长了身体去沐浴阳光，蒸腾的水气在清晨的林间漫起一层浓雾。

艾默里克坐在窗边在日光下翻阅着书籍，然而留在这个营地的并非只有艾默里克一人，在其他神殿骑士相约出门时，那个家伙也已经做好了晨间准备。

一声树木断裂的巨响终于停止了持续不断的咚咚声响，艾默里克将视线投向远处，那郁郁葱葱的景色在阳光下明媚的有些刺眼，而斑斓树影之中那抹跳跃的银色更是格外的耀眼。

如果说艾默里克不懂得享受假期，那么埃斯蒂尼安则是没有假期。

锻炼了一个上午的埃斯蒂尼安在这个凉爽得季节依旧热的脱掉了上衣，满身的伤疤因为距离看不分明，倒是那缠在胸腹之间的厚厚绷带与他的银发一样的醒目。

那个男人对待自己已经到了苛刻的地步，幸运的是他有着惊人的恢复力，让他可以在重伤不久后就下床活动，只是邪龙眷属在他胸前留下的抓痕，依旧时不时的渗出血来。

如果正午时分埃斯蒂尼安还不打算休息，艾默里克决定亲自把他提回室内，正这么想着，刚才还明亮的环境忽然被阴影笼罩，一股带着汗臭的热浪扑面而来袭来，他的鼻尖几乎要撞上那一堵汗津津的肉墙。

“水，给我。”埃斯蒂尼安的声音听起来干哑而疲惫，他扶着上窗沿微微弯腰看着窗边上的艾默里克，语气丝毫不知道何为客气。

“……我以为你不需要休息……下一次落地的时候发出一些声音行吗？”慢慢放松身体的艾默里克叹了口气，语气虽然抱怨，手里的动作却没有停下。

埃斯蒂尼安没有回答，他喝水的动作与其说是豪爽，不如说是粗鲁的，清澈的水来不及吞咽，从他的唇缝中涌出，滴滴答答的淌落，原本就被汗水湿透的绷带因此吸饱了水分，藏在里面的血渍在艾默里克眼前缓缓渗开。

艾默里克为此叹了一口气，当埃斯蒂尼安将空杯子搁在窗台上时，他握住水杯正要起身，却没料到埃斯蒂尼安在这时候冲他伸出了手。

拂过脸庞的手指还带着夏日的热度，他能够感觉到埃斯蒂尼安手指上粗糙的茧子，轻轻的蹭了蹭他的面颊，“怎么了……”他的话没说完，便被迎来的亲吻截断。

即使被清水滋润，埃斯蒂尼安的口腔依旧火热，还带着淡淡的甜味的舌头，扫过他的舌苔，在他的口腔中探索着。艾默里克这才想起，自己在水中加了些许枫糖。

“太甜了。”果然，收回舌头后埃斯蒂尼安如此抱怨，“你到底放了多少？”银发的精灵舔了舔自己的嘴唇，在对方回答前再一次俘获了艾默里克的嘴唇。

不管契机是什么，是锻炼后尚未退却的热量所至，还是枫糖的甜味勾起了些许欲望，亦或是阴凉处带来的惬意和心安，埃斯蒂尼安看起来都不打算只是接吻而已。

他抓起艾默里克的手放在自己的胸前，任由手中的杯子摔落在地上，木制的水杯不会碎裂，咕噜咕噜的滚到了一边，里面最后一滴因为枫糖的黏性而滞留在杯底的液体缓缓的淌出，被阳光照的晶亮。

“艾默里克……”埃斯蒂尼安的呼吸就如刚刚靠近时一样急促，稍稍冷却的皮肤再次变得滚烫，即便在房屋和树荫之下，他看起来依旧像是被太阳炙烤着面色那般发红。

艾默里克察觉到些许怪异，然而在他弄清楚问题出在哪里时，就感到了一股火热的液体在掌间弥漫开来。

埃斯蒂尼安似乎终于察觉到了自己身上的变化，他退后了两步低头看向自己的前胸，大量的血涌出彻底染红了绷带，随之而来的是他一阵晕眩，让他再也无法维持平衡。

“埃斯蒂尼安！”昏迷前他听到艾默里克的喊声，那个在礼仪上面面俱到的家伙从窗户一跃而出。

他其实没有彻底失去意识，他只是感到疲惫，视野忽明忽暗，身体也像是被火烧般的疼痛。当艾默里克抓着他的手臂将他从地上扶起来时候，那拉扯的力道似乎将伤口撕裂的更深了。

“好痛……你的体力太弱了……艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安虚弱的咕哝，艾默里克的脚步停顿了顿，才继续搀扶着他前进，他断断续续的听到艾默里克的回答，虽然字词因为断断续续的意识丢失了许多，“……肌肉怪物……等着……以后……”

“是吗……我等着。”实际上埃斯蒂尼安也不清楚自己到底说了什么，他能够感觉到声带振动，却不知道到底发出了什么样的音调，只是从心底蔓延开一股安定感而已。

当意识彻底恢复时，埃斯蒂尼安已经躺在床上了，他的伤口得到了妥善的处理，艾默里克看起来则有些精疲力尽。

“我已经通知雅伯里克了。”这是埃斯蒂尼安从艾默里克嘴里听到的第一句话，他的眼角因此微微一抽，艾默里克继续说道，“有意见的话，就等伤口彻底好了再来和我抱怨。”

“只不过是一点小伤……”“确实只是小伤。”艾默里克站起身俯视着床上一脸不满的精灵，“但是再被你多折腾几回，再小的伤也会烂到你的骨头里，到时候别说是获得龙之力了，能不能正常的战斗都成问题。”

他的话让埃斯蒂尼安面色阴沉了几分，沉默在二人之间弥漫，最终还是埃斯蒂尼安啧了啧舌抬手捂住了自己的眼睛，“你是我的老妈吗？”

“这句话还是和雅伯里克说去吧，不想被他抱着回皇都，就好好躺着恢复体力自己走回去。”“你是认真的？”

“你觉得我在开玩笑？”对于艾默里克的询问，埃斯蒂尼安憋住了嘴边的话，因为对方俯身看着自己的样子是从未有过的瘆人，他现在才发现，这个看似彬彬有礼的贵族少爷也有着骇人的一面，当彻底收起了笑意，黑发之下蓝色的眼睛也因为阴影而变得暗沉，只是被注视着，就会感到一丝恐惧。

埃斯蒂尼安吞了吞口水，他的心跳因此而加速，当艾默里克坐回去的时候。埃斯蒂尼安按住了他的手。

“怎么？还需要我给你将个睡前故事吗？”“你口无遮拦起来比我还过分啊，艾默里克。”埃斯蒂尼安叹道，他的手顺着艾默里克的手背朝上摸索着，最终握住了对方的胳膊朝自己拽来，拉近了两人的距离“我不需要什么睡前故事，只是需要一些……睡前服务。”

“什么服……”艾默里克的话音因为眼角余光所见之物戛然而止，“你……在这种时候……”他咬着牙，压抑着自己的怒气，但是埃斯蒂尼安却丝毫不觉得自己有错。

这个伤员稍稍撑起了身体，将呼吸喷洒在艾默里克的耳畔，“这只是正常的生理现象而已，艾默里克。”

艾默里克想要避开他的鼻息，可是埃斯蒂尼安紧紧的拽着他，他可以挣脱但那么做恐怕只会让刚刚包好的伤口再次恶化。

在这位年轻的神殿骑士犹豫之际，埃斯蒂尼安已经先一步作出了行动，他抓着艾默里克的手强硬的按在了自己的私处，迫使对方握住自己勃起的阴茎。

“埃斯蒂尼安！”“就是这样……别放开。”埃斯蒂尼安因为那醉人的快感而吸了一口气，他圈着艾默里克的肩膀，支撑着自己迎上前去含吻着艾默里克的嘴唇，将逐渐变得粗重的喘息尽数喷洒在对方的面庞之上，“我是认真的，艾默里克。”他低声说道，艾默里克略有迟疑，但还是加重了手里的力道，并且加深了这个吻。

这一次的吻与先前不同，没有了枫糖清甜的味道，鼻尖充斥着的是消毒水和伤药的气味，但是那刺鼻的气息不知为何让他们都变得更加兴奋。

埃斯蒂尼安扯掉了身上的被子，忽然暴露在空气中的性器因此而颤抖，却因为对方掌心的包裹和搓弄而吐出更多的爱液，艾默里克清楚他的敏感点，熟练而精准的套弄着以榨取其中积蓄已久的精液。

“如果他们回来了怎么办？”在埃斯蒂尼安解开对方的衣服时，艾默里克忽然这么问道，只是他没等到埃斯蒂尼安回答，便自言自语的接着说到，“现在还是下午……其他人大概深夜才会回来。”艾默里克看起来就像是在为自己编造借口，他需要一个合理并且安全的理由，才会放任自己纵欲，“雅伯里克一时半会儿也没法赶到……”

听着艾默里克的嘀咕，埃斯蒂尼安沉默了片刻就无法继续忍耐，他吸了一口气握住艾默里克的腰强行将对方拽到了床上，也不管是否会拉扯到伤口，“这种时候就不要管那么多了，艾默里克，我不想在做爱的时候听到其他人的名字。”他在艾默里克开口教训他鲁莽的行为前按着对方的身体朝着自己压去，用坚挺的性器顶上艾默里克的股间，“是你自己来，还是我来？”

这与其说是一个问题，不如说是胁迫，只有作为一个伤员时才能够做到。

艾默里克支撑着自己的身体，低头看着身下的男人许久，才挺起身子一鼓作气脱掉了上衣，“如果一会儿伤口又裂开了……我是不会再帮你包扎的。”当他褪下裤子时，埃斯蒂尼安的阴茎立刻凑了上来。

滚烫的性器隔着一层单薄的布料紧贴着他的臀瓣，那鲜明而黏腻的触感让艾默里克倒抽了一口气。

对方粗糙的手指划过了他的臀部的皮肤，轻易的就将最后的阻隔扯烂，艾默里克没机会阻止对方这种粗暴的行为，就因为内裤被拉扯时压迫阴茎带来的快感而哆嗦。

“你也已经忍不住了吧”看到艾默里克性器被布料勾勒出形状，埃斯蒂尼安笑着搓弄对方湿哒哒的顶端，艾默里克一把抓住了他不安分的手，按在掌下。，“不要乱动……埃斯蒂尼安，你就给我好好的躺着……今天由我说了算。”

这是他们第一次以这样的方式做爱，主动将对方纳入体内比艾默里克设想的需要更多的耐心和勇气，更何况这一次不像往常有更多的时间来慢慢的扩展。

他们已经好一阵子没有做过了，久到艾默里克几乎要忘记他们是怎么发展到这一步的，因为一切都是那么的自然而然，他也没有去考虑过，在这层肉体关系外包裹的究竟是什么样的感情。

“……太大了……”仅仅是吞下顶端，艾默里克就已经进退两难，他感受到的并非疼痛，更多的是难以忍受的压迫感。

埃斯蒂尼安不再急着进入他，这个男人抚摸着他的身体，套弄着他的阴茎为他缓解不适。

然而性器被抚弄时带来的快感，也在抽走他的力量，破坏他努力维持的平衡。为了打破这个困局，艾默里克深深的吸气咬着牙用力坐了下来。

那根硕大而粗壮的阴茎，也毫不客气的顶开了他的肠道，当最为粗大的龟头和柱身中断也进入体内后，剩下的根部便不受阻碍的滑入其中。

艾默里克绷紧了脚趾，他觉得自己就像是被巨大的肉做钉子自下而上的贯穿固定在了床上，而他体内柔软的肠壁立刻包裹住了这入侵的肉棒，就像是期待已久似的因此而愉悦的发颤。

“你是白痴吗……”埃斯蒂尼安因为他鲁莽的行为担忧，但是艾默里克却主动的晃动起了身体。

“……闭上嘴。”精灵口水艰难的从嘴里蹦出几个字，“你以为是谁的责任……”

“我的，我的责任”埃斯蒂尼安连连承认，他扣着艾默里克的腰部，虽有所顾忌，却也忍不住在对方体内抽送起来。

就如同艾默里克了解埃斯蒂尼安那样，埃斯蒂尼安同样了解他，火热而坚挺的性器浅浅的抽送着，摩擦肠道之中最为敏感的地方，每一下都让他行为快感而发出愉悦的呻吟。

艾默里克将体重彻底交付给了对方，他按着埃斯蒂尼安的腹部上下摇晃着去吞吐对方的性器，粗壮的柱身在离开体内时会拉扯着他的肠道，而饱满的龟头在即将脱离敏感的穴口时又会猛的撞入其中。

埃斯蒂尼安有力的挺弄的腰腹会在这时候迎上他落下的身体，操入他所能达到的最深处。他的阴茎也因此甩动拍打着对方的腹部，飞溅的爱液会污浊埃斯蒂尼安身上的绷带，可是艾默里克已经顾不上这些了。

每当坐下之时，他就会产生自己会被贯穿的错觉，而肠道被层层打开，肉棒在体内剐蹭撞击带来的快感，让他欲罢不能。他开始主动套弄自己的阴茎，贪婪的享受着这双重的快感。

只是这还是远远不够，无论如何加快速度，力量都像是受到了某种阻隔，总是无法突破最后的壁障，艾默里克知道那是为什么。

“快点……”他在一次重重坐下时贴近埃斯蒂尼安请求着，改变姿势伤阴茎顶到了陌生的部位，全新的快感让他险些高潮，“埃斯蒂尼安……”

“这大概……是你的责任了。”艾默里克听到埃斯蒂尼安缓缓说道，这个男人忽然抽出了自己的性器，在艾默里克反应过来之前，就已将他反制在身下。

垂落的银发在他们之间形成了狭小的空间，让二人的呼吸交错在一起，埃斯蒂尼安的手指拂过对方的的大腿，打开了艾默里克的双膝，再次撞入了那个甬道。

在经过了刚才的操弄后，那里柔软而湿润，轻易的就能够进入到深处，贪婪的肠道渴望着他的阴茎。

蠕动的肠壁就如同吮吸般挤压着他的性器，他们的身体似乎格外的契合，仅仅是简单的抽送，就能够准确的牵动身上每一个性感带。

埃斯蒂尼安无从比较，更不打算有所对照。在遇到艾默里克之前，他也没有料到自己会有这样沉醉于性爱的时刻，会对一个人有如此强烈的占有欲。

胸前的绷带已经开始松动，埃斯蒂尼安浑然不觉，他直起身子抬高艾默里克的臀部让自己进入到更深的地方，每一次撞入对方体内时，他都会狠狠的搅弄那个湿软的肠道，发出黏腻的声响，用力的挖掘着对方脆弱的地方，以求让艾默里克达快感的巅峰。

汗水已经湿透了艾默里克的身体，原本柔软的黑发此刻更是紧紧的黏在了脸上，埃斯蒂尼安伸手拨开那些微微卷曲的黑发，降下身子将额头抵在了对方湿漉漉的额上，“现在……我们都已经逃不掉了……

”他低声细语的话让艾默里克感到困惑，这短暂的沉默间精灵敏锐的听觉捕捉到了房门外极其轻微的脚步声，艾默里克的心脏也因此被猛地猛地揪紧。

“埃斯蒂尼安——那个是雅——”

“嘘……我一开始就说过了……”他低沉的嗓音仿佛是一个威胁，又像是爱人间的低喃，他看着艾默里克的眼睛，笑着说，“别分心，天还亮着，我们还有很多时间……”

埃斯蒂尼安拥吻着怀里的人，他其实还有很多话想要倾诉，可是那些发自内心的句子到了嘴边却又说不出口，最终他还是呢喃着艾默里克的名字，含住了对方的嘴唇，“来……继续……艾默里克……”

-END-


End file.
